Fixing what is Broken
by RobotMonkeys4Ever
Summary: After the strange disapperance of Antauri and Chiro, the team must fix the city, but when someone must take charge, who will it be, and who will be left out?
1. The Beginning of a Greater Journey

Hey everybody! Yup, my next story is up. This is just a transition between my stories actually. I've read some fics about what some people think will happen to Chiro and Antauri in the 3rd Season, but I decided to think of what the next episode would be like if it didn't immediately solve the Chiro/Antauri problem. So, inspired by some talk on the forum, I decided to write this story revolving a lot between the relationships between the monkeys. Gibson and Antauri, Gibson and Sparks, Everybody else and Sparks, etc. So, this one isn't really action/adventure like my others, and I'm not expecting it to be long at all. But I do hope that you enjoy it anyway. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHG or any of its characters. I do not own the italicized part in the beginning, it is my interpretation of the last scene of I, Chiro.

* * *

Chapter 1

_The Super Robot stood in ruin, four robot monkeys stood inside mourning the loss of their leaders. It had been hours since that faithful event which had appeared to take away the life of the second in command of the hyperforce, along with causing the bold human leader to run away, after becoming a primate himself._

_They took Antauri's helmet and placed it in his shuttle tube. It hovered in the air. Otto brought over a gear that was part of the ruined robot._

_The team stood in a line, facing the helmet and large gear. "We're going to miss you Antauri," Nova said, closing her eyes._

"_He always believed that the end of life was but the beginning of a greater journey," quoted Gibson in a somber tone._

_Otto looked up, "But…he's all alone now."_

_SPRX-77 shook his head and responded to Otto's remark, "No. No monkey team member is ever alone."_

_Otto walked over and placed a hand on the launch tube. And closed his eyes in despair and sorrow. Nova followed, placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling his pain, sharing in his grief._

Suddenly, a banging was heard on the super robot. SRPX-77 was the first to react, assuming the noise came from the Super Robot's foot.

He headed to the foot, and opened the door. There, there a familiar face awaiting him. Ma Cinco stood in the doorway, dingy and grimey, covered in dirt and fear. She appealed to the red monkey that stood before her, "Please, monkey team I need your help. My husband is stuck under some rubble! Come quick."

SPRX-77 turned on his communicator "Monkey Team, we're needed in the city! Let's go!"

Nova and Otto came running down the hall towards the foot, coming from the tubes which they had just come from. SPRX-77 grabbed Nova's shoulder as she was running by. "Nova, where's Gibson?"

She turned to face him, and pushed his hand off her shoulder. "He needs time Sparks, just give him some time. Come on. Shugazoom needs us."

* * *

Ma Cinco led the way towards their shop, which lay in rubble. SPRX-77 made some chattering noises towards the two monkeys which she couldn't understand, but they must have. The three monkeys split up to different ends and started to pull the rocks off.

This system went on for a few minutes, until the green monkey called out, attracting the red and yellow monkeys' attention. They ran over, and so did Ma Cinco. A hand. They found a hand.

As quickly as they could move, the trio of monkeys was pulling, heaving the rocks off until they uncovered an entire man. The monkeys chattered again as they pulled him out and placed him on more solid ground.

Ma Cinco leaned over to observe signs of life. Pa Cinco was breathing, he was still alive. "Thank you team, thank you so much."

A crowd gathered around the team, everyone had needs. The team had to get to work.

* * *

"Wow, look at all of the people!" Nova commented.

Otto took a step back, "I can't hear what anyone's saying. They're all talking too fast."

The crowd was also gathering closer and closer to the team. Before they knew it, they barely had any room to walk around.

"Some crowd control would really nice right now," noted Otto.

SPRX-77's eyes darted left and right, the pleading faces were everywhere he looked. "EVERYBODY, HOLD ON!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The noise stopped. The people stopped. Every eye lay on him. "We need a straight line."

Everybody stared at SPRX-77. All of the humans had blank expressions on their faces.

"This is when we need Chiro," Nova reminded the team.

Otto reached over and grabbed one of the people, pulling them over in front of SPRX-77. He then grabbed someone elses arm and pulled them behind them. Nova took the hint and began doing the same. In time, the humans caught on, and they formed their own line.

"Go down the line and find out their problems," instructed SPRX-77, "take care of the life threatening ones before the others. We'll have this city back together in no time."

Otto and Nova nodded, then Otto spoke up, "What are you going to do?"

"Help any way I can."

* * *

Gibson sat alone in the Super Robot. He had heard SPRX-77 call down, but he was overflowing with emotion. He was skilled at holding it in. He had never let his emotions get out of hand. He sat with his head on his hand, and his elbow on his knee.

Antauri had been his best friend. Through thick and thin they had stuck it out together. Antauri was the only one on the team who truly understood him, the most mature, the wisest, and most determined. To have him gone would be devastating.

Gibson was still in denial. He knew he was in denial. Denial was the first step of loss. He had seen Antauri fall into that egg, he had watched him, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't truly dead. Even with his extensive knowledge, he couldn't think of any way Antauri could possibly have survived.

"Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance," he repeated to himself. He knew these stages, had read every book on the subject, and knew where the origins had come from and the research that had been done about it. But, he had never actually experienced true pain like this…this sorrow, pain, grief, mourning…

He stood up. He needed to do something besides sit there. Some things he had read said simply soaking in your own grief could seriously damage your mental health. He got up, then took a few steps, and whether he meant to or not, found himself in front of that launch tube with Antauri's helmet floating in it.

He tried to say something in tribute to his best friend, but all that would come out was the word, "Antauri…" He fell back onto his knees and overflowing with mixed emotions, felt his eyes steam up, but would not allow himself to cry. He would not.

* * *

"Sparks! Over here!" cried Nova, standing next to a man whose arm was closely tied by a telephone wire.

He ran over, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"If I try to pull this off, I'm going to shock him! He's unconscious, but alive. I'm afraid that if he gets shocked, it may be too much for him."

SPRX-77 pondered this for a second. He then called Otto over. He told him to put rubber on his feet, and cut through both sides of the wire at the same time. This would cut off the current, and hopefully keep Otto from being hurt. It worked like a charm, and Nova was soon carrying the man back to his home.

As she looked around, she noticed that they weren't the only people helping each other. All over the city, all of the citizens of Shuggazoom were helping each other. They were helping to pick up rubble, find each other's belongings, and encouraging each other.This pleased Nova. Perhaps this tragedy was not as bad as it seemed, if it was brining the city together, to be more unified. And for the first time since the calamity, a smile flitted across her face.

* * *

Short, I know, but I'm not expecting this story to be long. But I am expecting it to be good, and very powerful emotionally. Hope you like it, even though it isn't my usual story, I feel it's a story that needs to be told. Please review!

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	2. I Have Never Seen Such Control

A/N: To see my disclaimer, look at the first chapter.

Hello. Gosh. I've had this thing written and on the computer for like, 3 days now, but I haven't had the chance to get on and actually submit it. Isn't summer vacation wonderful? Wow, from my reviews it looks like I got the effect I wanted to with the first chapter. Can I keep the levels of emotion up? Well, I hope so. My dream is to be a writer for the show (I've actually had day dreams of the writers sending me an e-mail or calling me with a free trip **sigh**but we won't go there.) Anyway, time to thank the reaviewers!

**Monkey Team LuvR:** Hi, person who's never reviewed my stories before! Glad you like it so far, and I promise to do my best to keep the monkeys in character. (Though, Otto may be a little too smart here. Well, not smart, but serious. You'll see when you read it.) Please R&R!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Glad you think its good. And Sparks, watch yourself, you're pretty important in this story. And if Sapp ends up hurting you, well let's say it won't be good for my story.

**4EverMonkeyFan:** Yeah, there's been a lot of talk on forums and such about what a great leader Sparks would be. That kind of inspired this fic. Glad you think everyone's in character, because that's essential to a good fanfiction.

**Crystal:** Yeah, most episodes I've seen a billion times (because I record them), but I think I've only let myself watch "I, Chiro" a handful of times, if that. So sad. As for the return of Anauri and Chiro, well, only time willl tell. Glad you like! Review again, please!

**Lmann:** Yes, I pity you UK people. But be patient, one day you'll see it and you'll be like "Oh! That's what they were talking about!" and you'll run into all of the forums and be like "Guys! Guys! I know what you were talking about now!" and everybody in the USA will be talking about the third season and you'll be like "oh darn." X-D. R&R.

**Blossom268703:** Thanks for the compliment, and I fully intend on keeping up what I've done. Well, I'm trying to. Please review this new chapter too.

**Beastfire:** I'm happy you think I'm doing it well. It can be tough to really grasp emotions (particularly of cartoon characters). But I mean, what else would I do in my free time?

**A Fan of Romance:** Yeah, 'wow' was the only thing I could say after I saw I, Chiro. But I hope that's a good 'wow'! I hope that means that you'll review this new chapter as well! Hope you like it too.

**Moonlit Sea:** Interesting…I hope that's a compliment.

Nova: She said it was good too.

RM4E: Oh! I see! In that case, thanks!

**Gijinka Renamon:** Yes, there is more to come (how could I end a story there?) And sad was the emotion I was going for. But I'm going for a new one here. Please read and review!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Wow! I actually made somebody cry? This is more powerful than I thought. (Ha ha, I'm a softie. I cried reading the biography of C.S. Lewis last night when his wife died.) And thanks so much for your kind words. I know you're going to read and review so I don't even have to tell you to do so:0D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The city of Shuggazoom was once more beginning to take shape. Otto was working on remaking people's homes, and Nova was caring to the wounded and comforting those who needed it. SPRX-77 still traveled around overseeing everything, and helping where he could. He looked in the direction of the Super Robot. No doubt it would be the last thing to be fixed, since Shuggazoom's citizens came first. But as he looked in that direction, he saw something blue drawing slowly nearer to him.

"Gibson!" he yelled, running up to his robo-simmian friend, "good to see you. In fact, there have been some places where we're really needing your help."

"Assuredly I'll help in any way I can."

Suddenly, they heard a scream in the opposite direction. They both spun around to see one of the upright buildings begin to topple, it was swaying, but it was obviously about to fall onto a few injured people sitting there.

"Gibson," SPRX-77 said in an affirmative tone of voice, "dig a trench with your drills so those people won't be squished!"

"Nonsense!" Gibson returned, "I shall cause the surrounding small building to fall, creating a wedge!"

"That won't work! Do as I say," yelled SPRX-77 back.

"Your plan spells disaster! What if it cannot be dug in time?"

The scream had also attracted Nova and Otto's attention. As Nova finally got to the scene, she saw the building tip off balance and start to fall. She looked over to SPRX-77 looking for instruction, but she noticed Gibson had come and the two were bickering like all get out. They weren't going to be at peace before the building fell.

She had to save those injured people, for they couldn't run on their own. With lightening fast speed, she dashed underneath the building and grabbed the group, holding them with her arms. The building drew nearer, and she could feel it feet above her own head.

She had gotten everyone out from under the shadow, and she ran to the edge, throwing the people as hard as she could. The large structure grew closer and closer. The people were safe. Her head was out, and so were her arms.

BOOM!

Gibson and SPRX-77 were inches away from each other's faces, screaming at each other, not even listening to what the other person had to say. Then they heard the crash and looked over. Nova had been crushed from the waist down by the building, but all of the people were safe.

"Nova!" SPRX-77 yelled, running towards her. Gibson followed close behind. He could also see Otto coming quickly.

"Nova, Nova are you okay?" SPRX-77 asked.

Nova looked up with pain in her eyes. She was very tolerant to it, but you could tell it hurt, "Oh, about as well as one can feel when a 300 ton building is dropped on to your legs."

Gibson looked around and saw materials to make a lever. He collected the pieces, constructed it, and wedged it underneath the building. With the proper application of force, he was able to lift the building up enough to slide poor Nova out from underneath it.

She looked towards him, "Thanks Gibson."

Then, the pain overdrove her, and she passed out.

"Nova? Nova! Gibson this is all _your_ fault!" SPRX-77 accused.

"My fault? If you had allowed me to create my wedge in the first place none of this would have happened!"

"Well if you had listened to me instead of making up your own theories,"

"When have I ever had to listen to you? And why should I? Why, compared to my intelligence you're just a child."

"Ooo," Otto said in the background.

SPRX-77 was angered and frowned almost threateningly at Gibson, and engaged his magnets. But he looked over at Nova, and quickly put them away. "No, it's not worth it…"

Gibson stared in disbelief at SPRX-77's self control.

SPRX-77 turned to Otto, "Otto, get Nova back to the robot and repair her. I'll go with you."

Gibson began to follow.

"Hold up Brain Strain, you'd better stay here and help out still. Somebody needs to." SPRX-77 said.

"And why can't you stay here and help, and I'll go back to the robot?"

"I need to be with Nova," he turned his head towards her and whispered to himself, "I have to make sure she pulls through."

"Are you insinuating that you care more about this team than I do?" Gibson asked, accusingly.

"Well maybe I do!" SPRX-77 responded. "After all, who was out here helping the team when the city needed help? Who was the first one to be running to Nova's side? Where were you when the team needed someone who could tell us the condition of the hurt?" With this, he turned and left Gibson to his thoughts.

Gibson stood in disbelief. What low-blows were those accusations. Was it wrong to stay and pay your last respects to your best friend? SPRX-77 didn't know what he was talking about. Perhaps the child remark was a little low, too, but hadn't SPRX-77 proved it when he wanted to fight?

Gibson walked around, helping people. He kept telling himself that he would never take orders from SPRX-77, that silly red monkey.

It was with his equipment that he was able to treat people correctly, and write down instructions for how to treat them. Without his help, these people could have died, or been caused even more pain than they were currently experiencing.

'Sparks is not fit to be a leader' "Gibson thought, 'He needed to be set straight by Antauri too many times. It was I that was helping to keep the team on the right path.'

The simple choice was to let the team decide. And surely, Otto and Nova would choose himself over that immature SPRX-77. The choice was simple. If Antauri was not here, surely they would choose the one with the best intelligence over the one who could crack the best jokes and play the best practical jokes.

He decided to suggest a vote when the team returned. And then the proper leader of the team would be chosen.

* * *

SPRX-77 stood over Nova back in the "sick bay" area of the Super Robot. She was suspended in one of the tubes of liquid. The liquid around her monitored her pulse as Otto controlled water-safe lasers to fix her legs.

SPRX-77 walked over to Otto. "So is she gonna pull through?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Otto replied. "I'm no expert, but I'd say she just passed out cuz she hurt so much."

"That's good," said SPRX-77, "so she should wake up once we get her out here?"

"She should," Otto commented, "but like I've said, I'm no expert. Honestly I don't understand why you didn't have Gibson come. Sure, I'm better at making repairs, but he's better at figuring this medical stuff out."

"I just needed some time away from him."

"Time away? You had just spent the last hour away from him!"

"I know. I just don't know what his problem is."

"Awww, Sparks, we're all hurting right now. Without Antauri…"

"Yeah. I'll uh… I'll be right back. Call me when Nova's awake."

"Sure thing, Sparks," Otto replied, and went back to his work.

SPRX-77 then went for his own walk around the main room of the Super Robot.

* * *

A/N: Sigh, such isolation, such sadness. Was it dramatic enough? Did you like? This is going faster than I originally intended. Probably only a couple more chapters. But don't worry, it will have a happy ending. Please review! 


	3. But, He's All Alone Now

Guess who's back from her trip!

Otto: Did you have fun on vacation?

Nova: She didn't go on vacation, Otto!

Me: Um, Nova, actually I did. I went up north to Petoskey, then to Houghton. (Road trip, w00t!)

Anyway, that's why I haven't updated in over a week, but now I have the story finished in two chapters, so I don't have to worry about it. In the next chapter I'll describe what my next story's going to be, so read and review please! I hope everybody enjoys this, now to thank the reviewers!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Yeah, pity is an understandable emotion. I should know. What does that mean? Well, actually I'm not sure either, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh, and give Sparks some smelling salts I need him for this next chapter, thanks!

**Lmann:** I read it! And you already sent me a response, so we're all cleared away there. Please R&R the new chapter, hope you like it!

**Princess Moon Shadow:** I am to please:0D

**4EverMonkeyFan:** Actually, my stories practically are books. I've compiled them into one document. _No More Nova_ is 30 pages and _Lost in the Dark, or Alone in the Dark_ is 40 pages. I wish I could send them to Ciro so they could be published (kind of like those WITCH small books) but I cannot. **Sigh** I also have that problem where I know exactly what I want to say, but I don't have time to write it all down. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Please, please, you're comments too much. Umm, actually KEEP THEM' COMING I LOVE COMPLIMENTS. Um… yeah, sorry. Anyway, I'm glad to be keeping you on edge. Enjoy the new chapter!

**The Corpse Bride:** What's a blooper? I'm confused -. But I do appreciate your review! Please review again! And hope you like chapter 3!

**Blossom268703: **Really? You think so? I'm glad you think so. Yay! I love great chapters! R&R, please.

**Monkey Team LuvR:** Wow, everybody is really complimentary today. Anyway, I guess now is as soon as possible. So hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**Ari:** Wow, monkeys sure can be violent in reviews. (ponders) Oh well, must be some weird review syndrome. Anyway, as I feel I've said before in my last story, loss can change people, as I know for a fact, and can make them act ruder. But don't worry, Sparks should be back to normal soon!

**DayDreamer9: **yeah, sometimes I find myself crying at my own work. Well, actually no because I ponder it for days before hand and I know what's going to happen. BUT I can pretend that I cry while I write it! Well, I must cry deep down inside. Maybe. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter enough to review again, thanks!

**Beastfire: gasp** Ivy? A mother? To triplets? OMGosh! But, yeah I was wondering why you hadn't reviewed yet, I mean, heck, you review everything! Ha ha, so I knew I couldn't submit the next chapter until you reviewed, otherwise what good would it be? Hope you like this new chapter.

**Kiozona.pop:** I'm a fan of the drama ones, too. But I still love the good old comedies. That's what my next fic is going to be. Glad you like mine though, please continue reviewing and thanks for doing so in the first place!

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

SPRX-77 thought quietly to himself in the main room of the Super Robot. _'How dare he endanger Nova like that? I know he's more into the '_look before you leap_' ideology, but you don't have to look so long that you never leap! He should've listened to me. He should have._' He began to pace back and forth in the room. He then managed to look over to where Antauri's helmet stood suspended.

'_He wouldn't want us to fight,_' he thought, '_but what was I supposed to do?_'

"Sparks," Otto stuck his head out into the room, "she's awake."

* * *

Nova stood in the room outside of the liquid-filled tube, walking around and testing her fixed legs and tail. 

The door whoosed open and SPRX-77 and Otto filed back into the room. "Nova!" SPRX-77 yelled, excitedly.

"Sparks, hey," she sounded less than excited.

"Nova? You okay?" he asked.

Nova sighed, then took a deep breath, "Physically, I'm perfect. Otto did a great job."

Otto beamed.

"But I can't shake the way you and Gibson fought the way you did. Don't you realize those people could have died?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Nova said, her tone growing, "I can't believe you'd risk their lives like that!"

"But Gibson, he-"

"It's not all Gibson's fault. You think I didn't hear what you were saying? You could have just as easily let him execute his plan."

Otto watched the two fight and finally got his word in, "Umm… shouldn't we-"

"Yeah, let's get back out there and help more people out. You never know when another building will topple," Nova interrupted.

Nova led the way out of the Robot as Otto and SPRX-77 followed. SPRX-77 could feel the tension that now existed between the team. He couldn't help but feel that the team was slowly falling apart at the seams.

* * *

Gibson stood tapping his foot at the base of the Super Robot. He too was nervous about poor Nova, and felt responsible. But more than that, he knew that there was a matter to be settled. 

The door whooshed open as Nova walked out. Behind her, Gibson could see the green and red monkeys following.

First, Gibson talked to Nova. "Nova, are you alright?"

"Fine, Gibson."

"I'm sorry. I realize now that I could have helped save those people and you. But if Sparks-"

"Don't blame it on me, Brain Strain." SPRX-77 walked up to Gibson.

"Aw, both of you stuff it before you end up arguing again," Nova said, cutting them off and stepping between them.

Gibson took a breath and recited his speech, "Yes, I've concluded that before we conduct our search for Chiro, we must decide who will be our leader in the mean time. Therefore, the only good, Democratic way to do it is by voting. I just happen to have four cards here. We'll simply each write who we want our new leader to be, and then we'll tally the votes. We'll just say majority rules."

SPRX-77 crossed his arms in a confident manner, "You're on!"

Gibson handed out the cards.

"I don't know about this," Nova started, "I hate to choose between friends."

No one commented on this, so Nova just wrote down a name, and the rest did as well. After writing them they looked up.

"Now," Gibson said when he noticed that everyone had finished voting, "I'll simply collect the cards and read them and tally the votes."

Everyone handed their cards to Gibson. Ottos' and Novas' eyes sank to the ground. Gibson read the cards and then looked up at them. They were still looking down. "It appears, we have," he paused, and swallowed, "three votes for Sparks, and one vote for me."

"I-I'm sorry Gibson," Nova said, finally looking up, "but I had to choose someone."

"And Sparks just seemed like he knew what he was doing before," Otto added, also rising his head.

Gibson took a step backwards, "No, no that's fine. Just excuse me for a second. Go on and help. I'll rejoin you in a second." Gibson turned around and entered the robot.

Nova turned to face SPRX-77, "I really didn't want to do that."

SPRX-77 suddenly had the same feeling. At first, he was happy to hear that he had one, but now that victory seemed bittersweet. Was it worth it to tear the team apart? No, Gibson would accept it in time. The team needed a leader, and the members had spoken. Gibson would be fine after he worked things out. "Come on guys, there are still people that need help. Then we can come back and fix the Super Robot."

SPRX-77 turned and walked towards the city. Nova and Otto returned their eyes to the ground and followed.

* * *

Gibson had once more found himself in his room in the torso tank of the Super Robot. Once again the emotions overflowed his monkey mind. But these emotions were quite different from the last time. Last time his mind dwelt on loss. Now, all he could think about was anger and betrayal. 

He couldn't believe that both Nova and Otto had turned on him the way they had. How dare they trust that juvenile delinquent more than an established scientist? A wave of anger swept over him. He wasn't angry just with the rest of the team but also with himself. If he had been down there the first time they left perhaps he could have taken charge and this whole situation never would have happened.

He was also angry with another. "Antauri! How could you leave us in the time when we needed you most? How could you?" He fell onto his hands and knees, but this time he could not stop the tears from flowing. The image of his friend falling down into that egg returned to him. It was all he could see: that image that would cloud his memory for years and years to come.

He knew now that he would never allow himself to take orders from SPRX-77. He simply would not allow himself to do so. And so, there was only one option left that he could see. And that was to leave. He was going on his own search for Chiro. And if he shouldn't return, it would be better to die in the wilderness searching for a leader, than to live forever with his best friend dead, and taking orders from SPRX-77.

He began packing odds and ends around his room, but didn't know that there was much else to bring. He took his tube down from his room all the way to the Super Robot's foot. He had left a note on the outside of his tube in the main room which stated simply: OFF TO FIND CHIRO. Now, he opened the door, ready to embark on a journey which may end his life.

* * *

Mua ha ha ha! I am so evil with the cliffhanger! But, those of you who are true blue fans know that I have made a solumn promise never to kill a character, so you don't have to worry about that, but you _don't _know how it's going to come about. So, please review. Oh yeah! I posted a picture to aid my pic (along with some other random pictures)at the link I'm putting in my profile, so check it out! But don't forget to review if you go check out my pictures! 

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	4. No Monkey Team Member is Ever Alone

Wow, this is probably the fastest I've ever updated. And it is totally 8 PAGES LONG! An extra long installment for the end of the tale. Anyway, here's the concluding chapter of "Fixing what is Broken". I hope everybody likes it because I worked really hard at it. Oh, and don't forget to read all the stuff at the end, I need people's opinions on stuff. Anyway I know everybody's dying to read this next story so allow me to thank my reviewers!

**Beastfire:** Last to review last chapter, first to review this chapter! Beastfire, you're always a surprise. CONFETTI! I LOVE CONFETTI! Yeah, um… hope you enjoy this chapter!

**4EverMonkeyFan:** O-o My opinion? Honestly, it's up to you. I always get nervous instructing others, or even giving advice. I suppose I have this rabid fear that I'm going to give somebody bad advice. Well, I guess clarifying before expanding I suppose, but as I've said it's totally up to you. Glad you're in anticipation for my next chapter and I hope you like it!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Ah yes, therapy. Not that I've ever had any.

**SPRX-77**: Aw, stop lying you know you have!

**RM4E**: HAVE NOT! You must be having delusions about the shock therapy you had to go through after I HURT YOU WHEN YOU SCREWED UP THAT CERTAIN FIC I WAS TRYING TO WRITE THAT ONE TIME!

**SPRX-77:** Oh yeah. That time. Excuse me.

**RM4E:** Hope you like the new chapter!

**Princess Moon Shadow:** What did you think? Good? Bad? And, wow! You wrote 4 words more than last time! w00t! Anyway, hope this conclusion's good enough. Please R&R.

**The Corpse Bride:** I sent you a PM on invisionfree, did you get it? Is this updating soon enough? I'm glad you like it! (And that's okay with the good/goof thing, I make so many mistakes when I'm not really paying attention. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff that I've said. Ha ha.) Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**Dreamstar:** You like that? Me too, revealing thoughts lets you get really deep into the character. After all, how much can you truly know about a character until you know their thoughts, dreams, and aspirations? Anyway, I'm getting too deep for myself. Enjoy this new, extra long chapter!

**Ari:** About Chiro… aw you'll find out when you read the fic. I hope you're pleased by this newest addition! Ha ha. I was talking with my friends and one of them said that they liked living in the middle of nowhere, away from the cities and stuff. And there's actually a city in Michigan called Hell, Michigan. Well, not intending to sound the way I did I almost said that she should, well you can fill it in from there. It was so funny though. Anyway, enjoy!

**LMann:** he he, yeah, she kind of was. Well, I think she may have actually been more amazed or something. Aw, heck you can read her review for yourself if you want to. I hope you both enjoy this next chapter.

**Gijinka Renamon:** know! It's just not getting here soon enough. I'm hoping for the last week of July but it may not be until August or even (eep) September! It had better be here soon, that's all I can say.

**DayDreamer9:** Yeah, I don't know if Gibson's cut out to lead or not. All I know is he wouldn't take orders from Sparks in my opinion. Not without a fight. Well in this world it's fight or flight. Hope you like how I conclude my story. R&R!

**Monkey Team LuvR: **Did you like the pictures? I'm all for constructive criticism! And don't worry I promise I shall not kill Gibson. Hope you like this final chapter!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Aw, thanks you're too kind. Is this soon enough? I didn't want you to agonize over what happens to Gibson considering what a large fan you are so here it is. Enjoy it, gosh! JK, hope you like this final chapter.

And now, on with the tale…

* * *

Chapter 4

Gibson walked out of the Super Robot and journeyed south, in the direction he had remembered Chiro going, as memory served. He felt terribly odd about leaving. It had never been in his nature to run from his problems, he preferred to face them using logic and intelligence. However, it seemed that logic and intelligence would do absolutely nothing in this situation.

He walked for hours and hours, to the point at which the city was but a speck in the distance, and then disappeared completely. He had neither thought nor said anything, and the scanner in his hand seemed his only companion. He continued to scan the desert in front of him.

A sandstorm kicked up and blew the small rocks into his eyes. He could barely see the screen that was less than a foot in front of his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a noise from his scanner. Was it a malfunction? No, there it was again. A life form other than his own was around him somewhere.

The "blip" wasn't very close to him, but he ran in the direction of it. He took off, mustering all of his strength. Unfortunately in the storm, he couldn't see what was directly in front of him.

His flat foot hit a rock and he stumbled over it. That wouldn't have been terrible, but he was now at the top of a hill. He fell down it, continually hitting his head and getting bent and bumped on the way down.

Finally, he settled at the bottom of the hill. He was on his back, feeling unable to move. He felt several dents all over his body, and particularly to his head. One of his eyes flickered, and then shut off.

Gibson moaned loudly, the scanner was still in his hand: he had lost the blip. Sand continued to blow into his one active eye.

"This," he said, "is rock bottom. My friends have betrayed me. My best friend has died, and my leader has been turned primate and run away. I'm dented and destroyed, and I can already feel systems shutting down."

The thought came to him that it would be better to shut himself down, then to experience them all shut down gradually. His hand moved to the back of his head, where a plate had fallen off. He could feel that one large line which supplied power to his cranial computer. He grabbed hold of it, ready to pull it.

Suddenly, Gibson heard something he thought he never would again. It was Antauri's voice. "Gibson! What _are_ you doing?"

Gibson let go of the wire instantly, and looked wildly around himself, "Antauri? Where are you?"

"What are you doing, Gibson?" It was stern and powerful.

That moment, Gibson realized that he was not hearing the voice through his ears, nor his com receptor. Antauri was speaking to him telepathically. "I, I was looking for Chiro."

"No, what were you just about to do?"

"I was going…I was going to cut off power."

"Why, my friend, why end your own life?"

"There's nothing left for me here. I'm going to shut down anyway."

"That's nonsense. There is nothing that you cannot fix, Gibson. I have a feeling that theirs is more to this desire than meets the eye."

"Antauri, I cannot operate without your guidance. You were my best friend!"

"The team needs you, Gibson, and if you did not exist, what would the team do?"

"I, I wasn't thinking about that."

"No." Antauri's voice grew stern, "You were too busy wallowing in your own self-pity. Wake up, Gibson! This world isn't about you! You need to be thinking of others, not only yourself. You need to help. That is why you are a member of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce."

"You're right Antauri. I have been thinking only of myself. But what can I do now? I am unable to move."

"Are you? Or do you just think you are?"

Gibson suddenly realized that he had his eyes closed the whole time he was talking with Antauri. He opened them, still only being able to see through one. But, with all of his strength, he got to his feet, and walked around. He was okay. "Antauri, I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize to me, my friend."

"Then thank you. But I have a question: your talking to me, is this possible because you are alive, or because you aren't?"

"You will know when the time is right."

"But, when will this time be?"

"Do not fret, Gibson. You will know sooner than you think."

As soon as he heard those words, he felt the presence absent. His thoughts were once again alone. But now, he had something to do. He looked back up the hill, and began to walk towards the city and towards his friends and the people who needed him.

* * *

SPRX-77, Nova, and Otto reentered the Super Robot. The sun was once again setting, marking the 24 hour anniversary of the final attack on Shuggazoom city. The three monkeys were talking excitedly about all the help they had done.

"And then this little girl came up to me and handed me some flowers! She said, 'thank you, so much monkey.' Then she hugged me! Oh, it was so adorable!" Nova said.

"Yeah, there've been a lot of people thanking me all day long, especially after we stopped that problem with the flamethrower!" SPRX-77 said, then glancing towards Otto.

Otto raised his hands to shoulder level and waved them, "hey, hey! It's not like I did that on purpose. I didn't know that there was a level called 'Super High'. I wanted to see what it was like! It's not like I made that beam melt on purpose!"

"But when you stood in as the temporary beam while I was fixing it, now _that_ was hilarious!" noted Nova. The three monkeys then laughed hysterically at the memory of Otto as a temporary pole for the hours it took to make a new support beam.

Walking forward, SPRX-77 noticed a small note on the door to the science lab. He took it off and turned around to read it "Off to find Chiro? Gibson went off alone? Doesn't he know what it's like out there?"

"He's been gone hours!" Nova realized, "Think of what could have happened to him out there! Or what still could!"

SPRX-77 looked around the robot, "Otto, how fast will it take you to get this robot operational?"

Otto shrugged, "hard to say. At a minimum, with help, I'd say an hour, maybe 45 minutes."

"Then we'd better get moving."

* * *

Gibson had been walking for hours in the direction he had come. He was tired, but he could once again see Shuggazoom city towering only a couple dozen miles away. All energy had been exerted, but he knew that he had to make it back. But for the first time since he had left, he had the realization that he was actually out of energy. He had to make it as far as he possibly could, not as far as he thought he possibly could.

He kept going, until he couldn't take another step, and then fell flat on his stomach, with only enough power to lay there. Suddenly, he heard a sound that was music to his ears: the loud rockets of the Super Robot flying directly towards him. At that point, he knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

The Super Robot hovered roughly through the sky. Since it had only been fixed minimally, it was still in pretty rough shape. The face plate was still missing from the Brain Scrambler, and the many dents still existed in the Torso tank. The engines weren't working at maximum and so every once in a while they experienced a sudden unexpected vertical drop, but would then return to normal.

"Aw, Gibson why'd you have to go and do something stupid like this?" asked SPRX-77 to himself. "Anybody see him?"

"Not yet," replied Otto. "I'm not even sure he's around here. There're a millionmulticolor dots on that radar, and as far as we know, they could all be wild animals I don't know what colors mean what, that was Gibson's job. Plus, it doesn't help that we're in the middle of a sandstorm."

"This is where we need _you_, Gibson! To find yourself."

"Huh?" asked Otto.

SPRX-77 sighed. "Just watch the ground."

Otto spun back around, "Okay, okay!"

SPRX-77 turned around and clenched his fist. "You'd better show up Gibson. I'm not about to lose another member of this team!" he said quietly.

But Nova heard him. She came up behind him. "You…" she turned her head a little to the side, "you miss him don't you? You're actually worried about him."

Sighing, SPRX-77 turned around to meet her gaze. "Look," he started, "we may not get off on the best terms, but deep down, he's my friend and I'd never want to lose him."

"Ah, Sparks ya big lug!"

"Just, don't tell him I said that."

Nova smiled at this and so did SPRX-77. They then heard Otto speak up.

"Wait," he said, "either there's a giant blue bug in the desert, or I see him!"

Nova and SPRX-77 ran to the front screens. There lay Gibson flat on his stomach in the sand. "We've gotta go help him!" yelled Nova. They landed the robot next to Gibson and they all ran out of the Robot towards him. SPRX-77 was leading the way.

Once he reached Gibson, he knelt down beside Gibson and flipped him over to his back. Gibson looked at SPRX-77, "I knew you'd come." He said in a quiet, weak voice.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay Gibson, just relax," SPRX-77 said, in a pacifying tone.

"Sparks, I'm sorry about all of this. I shouldn't have left. I know that now."

"Hey, I was acting like a jerk too. Truce?" he asked.

"Truce," the two monkeys then shook hands in agreement. This apparently took up all of Gibson's remaining energy. His other eye flickered off and the sound of the main system shutting down was heard.

SPRX-77 gasped, "Gibson? Gibson!" He jumped to his feet, "Nova! Get the door! Otto, help me get 'im inside!"

They did as they were told and Gibson was taken inside the Robot.

"I told you that you were going to be okay, and you are going to be okay, Gibson. I promise."

* * *

When Gibson next awoke, he was laying on a hard bed in the main room of the Super Robot. He could feel the dents reversed and his systems rebooted. He opened his eyes.At first all he saw was a blob of color, a green Blob of color. He rubbed his eyes and it came into focus. It was Otto!

Otto turned his head, "HE'S AWAKE!" he yelled.

Gibson covered his ears, "and deaf."

"Oops, sorry Gibson," replied Otto.

SPRX-77 and Nova came into the room.

"You okay?" Nova asked.

"Actually, I feel perfectly fine."

"Look Sparks," started Gibson.

"No," SPRX-77 interrupted, "let me."

Gibson smiled.

"Listen Big Brain, we've been talking and… well I'm sorry for how I've treated you and…well, we all think you should be the team leader. And-"

"No Sparks," Gibson replied, "There's no need for you to react this way just because I went off and did something stupid. I've been thinking and talking to some people,"

"Who?" asked Nova.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, I'm the one who's been acting poorly. I never should have reacted the way I had. And so, Sparks, I'm willing to acknowledge you as our team leader."

"Aw," said SPRX-77 gently knocking Gibson's head with his hand, "Gibson you big softy."

"Ugg, keep this sentimental stuff up and I'm going to need a bucket," commented Nova.

Otto spoke up, "Yeah, it's time to fix this giant tin can called the Super Robot and get it into running condition again."

"Right," said SPRX-77, "let's start by fixing the Brain Scrambler. In honor of him."

The team agreed, and headed up to the outside of the Brain Scrambler. Otto and Gibson were repairing, SPRX-77 was supervising, and Nova was assisting.

Otto dropped his screwdriver, and it hit Gibson below.

"Ow!" Gibson rubbed his head.

"Oops. Hey, Nova? Can you grab that for me?"

"Yeah, yeah I've got it." Nova climbed down from her position and grabbed the screwdriver. But as she looked up, she saw something on the horizon. It looked like a dot, a black dot. "Hey!" she said, "what's that?"

The team came down to her level. Gibson turned on his magnifier goggles and looked towards it. He gasped and took a small step backwards. Then he smiled.

Running towards the citywas a Black monkey wearing tattered white clothes and an orange scarf. And Gibson repeated to himself, "sooner than you think."

The End

* * *

Well, that's where I end. I know, I know, but I'm leaving the whole explanation of what happened to Chiro and Antauri up to the real writers (as much as I would like to be one.) But I thought I wrapped it up rather nicely. So, I hope you all liked this little transition and MY GOSH THE THIRD SEASON HAD BETTER START SOON OR I'M GOING TO DIE OF AGONY! Anyway, please review and I appreciate all of my reviewers!

My next fic is strictly humor as a little pick-me-up from this one. I'm hoping for it to be very funny, but we'll see. Here's a preview:

Gibson's gone off planet for a science convention. But the robot fuel's almost gone and the Super Robot will be horribly off balance without Fist Rocket 4! What's the best plan to get them to the moon, without Gibson? And what does that have to do with the price of tea in China? Er… no that's not it. Oh! And what does that have to do with the Skeleton King's latest plan? Find out in my next fanfiction!

BTW, which chapter titles are better, the ones which rhyme or the ones where I use quotes from the show?

Thanks!

RobotMonkeys4Ever


End file.
